On a whole other level
by Saphrie
Summary: Its the morning after Max and Liz's first night together, however they both realise there has been an interesting development. R and R **CHAPTER 4 NOW UP**
1. Default Chapter

Max closed his eyes against the bright morning son that invaded the dimness of the room through a gap in the curtains. What a morning though! He could, would remember it and the pervious night for the rest of his days.  
  
He rolled onto his side and studied the girl next to him. Liz lay sleeping, her beautiful dark hair loose and tumbling over the blankets which covered them. It was so quiet around them that he could here the sound of her gentle breathing.  
  
This was the first time he had ever been able to watch her sleep and as he settled back down next to her memories of the last few hours came back to him. It had been perfect, she had surrounded him, even in his mind when they had connected and visions of stars and distant galaxies had drawn them closer together . He remembered his own delight at seeing the surprise in her eyes when that had happened, both of them together in the promise of what was to come.  
  
A few months ago Max could never have envisioned being this close to her, the crevice between them, caused by circumstances beyond both of their control had brought about pain unendurable, Max had never felt so utterly miserable, so incomplete, in his entire life. And now the reverse had happened, yet Max felt, as he twisted a lock of his soulmate's hair between his fingers had a premonition that even though they were together again things were in no way going to be simple....  
  
Liz was dreaming. It was one of those dreams where she *knew* she was dreaming. It was also not her dream. Yet how she knew that she couldn't tell. She was standing alone in the desert at the top of a mountain. The desert wind swirled below her and threw the sandstorm being swept up in it she could make out the shadowy figure, whose dream she guessed this was.  
  
There was a sudden flash as the sky above them seemed to peel back revealing a backdrop of stars shining on velvet. One in particular shone a fierce blue and Liz suddenly realising she was attuned to the stranger below her could feel that star calling to the stranger...calling him home? He was climbing towards her now but walked right past her unaware. The star seemed to grow bigger in the sky until it seemed as if she could reach out and touch it. She blinked against it's light until she recognised the one now silhouetted against, who seemed to be on the verge of leaving this place.  
  
*Max!* she cried as the figure at last started to turn.  
  
She awoke before he did.  
  
Liz now studied the sleeping Max, who had kept one arm wrapped possessively around her. He had drifted off into a light doze As she ran her fingers through his hair she had the sudden realisation that something was different. No, not just *that*. But something else entirely. Ever since he had allowed her to *see* him, her mind felt altered...but even that wasn't accurate and now she had had that dream...  
  
She had just gone through an amazing life changing experience, she had never thought she could feel like that, and now she had awoken with this strange feeling, what did it all mean?  
  
(Please tell me if I should continue with this) 


	2. trust me, trust us, trust this

Legal disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Authors note: CAPITALS denote mindspeak. Confused? You will be...!  
  
Leaving Max asleep Liz rose from the bed and went to the mirror, wrapping her robe tightly around her. Her reflection stared back at her, as if daring her to find something different. No, outwardly she had to admit that she was the same Liz Parker as she had always been, same hair, same eyes same build. So what was it then?  
  
As she continued to stare back at herself she realised that she was very aware of Max's presence in the room. Ever since they had connected she had always been aware of him on another level and he had been growing in his ability to read her emotions. And now that they had made love Liz suddenly realised that the whole experience went beyond the physical. She had been more aware of him in her mind, the flood of images they had exchanged showing how deeply he loved her.  
  
Leaving those unsettled thoughts behind Liz hurriedly dressed, her parents were away that weekend and even though they had all the shifts covered Liz still wanted to make sure that everything was ok. She had to ignore the part of her that wanted nothing more then to slide back under the covers next to Max.  
  
Grabbing the hateful antenna that finished her uniform she left her sleeping boyfriend behind.  
  
It was a typical Saturday morning at the Crashdown, some juniors had taken over one of the bigger tables at the far end of the room and there were already people enjoying breakfast as a bustling atmosphere settled around the diner.  
  
Maria let out a yelp, almost dropping the empty coffee cup she was carrying as an excited Liz grabbed her round the waist and steered her into the storeroom. She had so much to tell her and maybe Maria could help her figure out what was going on.  
  
Max awoke to find an empty bed, this did not concern him though as he knew Liz would be at the Crashdown because her parents were away. However he certainly wasn't going to stay in bed if she wasn't! In a few minutes he had dressed, with the crumpled clothes hastily thrown on the floor during last night.  
  
Last night...something was different, he was used to being close to Liz so that whenever he was around her he could sense her. What he was not used to however was being able to sense her when he was not actually around her. In his mind he could almost pick-up on her feelings...nonsense! He was unable to do that fully even when around her.  
  
As entered the Crashdown through the backdoor a sudden thought came to him  
  
*Where's the mustard?*  
  
He raised an eyebrow. Where had that thought come from? Mustard had been the last thing on *his* mind .  
  
As he came up to the counter he heard Liz's voice clearly ring out  
  
`Maria, have you seen the mustard jars?'  
  
The reply came back from somewhere in the kitchen `Spaceboy's probably borrowed them for one of his weird concoctions, try by the frier!'  
  
Max froze. Mustard, it seemed, had been uppermost in *her* mind. And yet he had *heard* her say it. Liz hadn't noticed him yet which was a good thing as he needed to take this in. This can't be happening he though and tried an experimental thought. He didn't know how he did he just sort of pushed it towards Liz.  
  
*Behind you*  
  
Immediately she whirled around, so fast that she almost lost her footing, quickly he took a step forward and caught her.  
  
`Liz! Are you ok?' Max asked as he steadied her.  
  
`Yes, I'm fine but...why did I do that?' she looked up at him questioningly as he straightened her dented antenna.  
  
Max gazed into her eyes, he had almost proved what he could scarce believe.  
  
`Liz did you *hear* me before you turned around?' He hesitated unsure how to continue.  
  
She frowned `Not that I know of, I was looking for the mustard and didn't hear you come down...' she stopped as her eyes widened. `But I did hear you! In my head! At least I think it was you...Max?'  
  
Uncertainty crossed her face, she obviously hadn't realised yet, Max took her arm and gently steered her into the storeroom a quick wave of his hand ensured that it would remain private.  
  
Liz went and sat down on a crate and waited for him to explain, she knew something had changed, something big.  
  
Max studied her with that intense gaze of his, the one that seemed to stare right into her very soul. He sat opposite her on a pile of sacks.  
  
`Liz, since last night I feel something has changed between us' he began. Oh God thats right he though make it sound as if its bad, though it could be. He changed tact.  
  
`You trust me don't you?'  
  
He felt a wave of surprise hit him, he didn't have to ask that surely! Max picked that up from Liz as easily as had he been speaking to her. But she was nodding.  
  
`I am going to try and show something to you now, all I want you to do is close your eyes and...erm...open your mind' Even to him that sounded corny but Liz sat back and did as she was told.  
  
Liz sat there in the silence once again incredibly aware of Max. She trusted him but surely they couldn't get any closer then last night!  
  
Suddenly she felt (?) a warm presence enter her mind and say in a clear, unmistakable voice  
  
LIZ?  
  
Her heart quickened. This surely wasn't imagination! And she quickly responded, unsure of how she could.  
  
MAX!  
  
LIZ! The voice said again, it was warm and familiar.  
  
WHAT'S HAPPENING? she asked. ARE WE TALKING?  
  
What she guessed passed for mind laughter rippled from Max.  
  
I KNOW OF NO OTHER NAME FOR IT he said gently  
  
BUT HOW? She directed the thought back to him. Both of them were scientists and this was an interesting experiment, to put it mildly!  
  
I SURMISE THAT THIS IS AN AFTER AFFECT OF OUR NIGHT TOGETHER he offered, and then waited silently for her response.  
  
YOU MEAN...THAT WE CAN READ EACH OTHERS MINDS! She tried to control her feelings but there could be nothing she could hide from him on this level.  
  
SORT OF he replied I CAN ONLY READ WHAT YOU LET ME SEE. LIND OF LIKE THE THEORY OF DIFFERENT LEVELS OF CONCIOUSNESS, I CAN ONLY READ YOU ON THIS LEVEL.  
  
She gasped, aloud this time and Max's eyes shot open. He immediately came to kneel beside her.  
  
`Liz are you alright? Did I hurt you?' She didn't have to `read' him to see the panic that was in his face.  
  
Instead she smiled down at him, a mischievous smile crossing her face.  
  
`You tell me' she said.  
  
Max blinked and raised an eyebrow. If she responded like that then she must be...but still. Again he focused on their connection, that long ago had lost the need for physical touch and picked up on her feelings. Liz was closer to him then any other, Her pain was his pain, it was as simple as that. Yet he detected no hurt only a jumble of other feelings.  
  
CAN YOU STILL HEAR ME sounded inside his head.  
  
He looked back up at her, knowing she already knew the answer.  
  
`Yes' he replied outloud, `But Liz tell me how you really feel about this?'  
  
There was a long pause. `I don't know' she said at last. `Its all happened so fast, and we don't really know the full extent of what's happened yet.'  
  
Max grasped her hand and looked deep into her eyes `Liz I want you to know that I love you and would never hurt you, I would also never violate your privacy and I am just as unsure as you are. Lets take this slowly, one step at a time.'  
  
He had to smile then as a determined OK entered his mind. 


	3. so many questions

Legal disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Authors note: CAPITALS denote mindspeak. By the way any suggestions as to where I should set this, i.e.  
  
(From Liz's Journal)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
OK get this. Its Saturday, an ordinary day, right? Wrong! Today I lost two things, my virginity...and the privacy of my mind! I always thought the diary entry after I, you know, slept with someone would be concentrating purely on that, with like, how I felt and stuff.  
  
Instead that hardly seems to matter, I mean it does but it is nothing compared to what happened afterwards!  
  
What happened to me seems to dispel the myth that boys retreat after they have slept with you...well I know Max isn't your average boy but still!  
  
I'm not making any sense am I? perhaps if I just write it out in stark ink, here, then it will make the whole thing seem more believable. OK, here it is.   
  
Max and I can communicate with each other telepathically. Oh my God! It doesn't look anymore believable written down! But its true though, I know I am not imagining it, yet who would believe me? Not that I would want to tell anyone anyway.   
  
Ok and now I am rambling again, I am doing that a lot today, people are wondering what the hell has got into me. Well I can't just turn around to them and say `Well Max has, into my mind!' Maria and Michael are quite reasonably convinced that I am going round the bend.   
  
Max and I decided to keep this private for now. I am writing this now in the Crashdown just after closing time, Maria and Michael left together a short while sniping over mustard jars of all things, and so it is just me here alone to look up.   
  
And yet I am not alone...its strange but I can still feel Max with me, his essence, or whatever is in the back of my mind. I haven't seen him since we spoke in the storeroom this morning, his mum called and he had to leave suddenly. He said he'd call leaving me to wonder if he'd realised what he'd just said. Call? Call how? On the phone, or in my mind!  
  
I have so many unanswered questions! Is this permenant? Why did it happen? Is it dangerous? Is our `range' of being able to contact each other limited. Well that last question I could answer right now just by directing my thoughts to him. Trouble is I'm scared, not of him, I couldn't be, he is a part of me, now more so then ever. All I am scared of is that one of us will get hurt. Perhaps I should just trust him and reach out...  
  
Liz stopped writing, letting her pen fall onto the journal. Everything around her was so still with her parents gone. Just her alone, with her thoughts.  
  
Sighing she capped her pen and hid her journal away. Her journal, usually her respite was no use tonight, she was too distracted. She flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Perhaps I should just treat this as an experiment she thought. And phase one is just seeing what works. She tried to reassure herself. And taking a deep breath she reached out for him.  
  
MAX?  
  
............... There was no answer.  
  
Liz opened her eyes, blinked as she tried to focus. Now don't panic she told herself. There could be any number of reasons why it didn't work it could be the distance or the...  
  
Yet Liz couldn't fool herself, she knew in her heart that this connection with Max transcended anything to do with the physical, distance was meaningless, she could feel him just as strongly in her mind as he had been this morning when standing only a few metres away from her. So why was there no answer!  
  
Liz scolded herself For Gods sake don't become one of those girls who gets in a state just because their boyfriend mindspeak back! As the absurdity of that thought reached her she had to smile, a smile which froze when...  
  
LIZ came clear to her mind.  
  
She was startled, had she imagined that, she sat back against her pillows and listened.  
  
LIZ? The voice came again. There was no doubt now, she knew that voice, it was working!  
  
MAX! she responded DID YOU HEAR ME?  
  
YES was the response, it came instantly, as quickly as if they had been talking face to face or on the phone, she flashed that thought along their connection.  
  
She felt his smile, though she didn't know how she perceived it in her mind.  
  
INDEED he said THAT WAS WHY I DIDN'T ANSWER STRAIGHT AWAY. I WAS ON THE PHONE  
  
Liz still hadn't fully absorbed this. Her and Max were conversing as normally as if they were talking aloud. Yet she couldn't see him just feel him in her mind, it was something that was becoming increasingly precious to her.  
  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THE MOMENT?  
  
EATING DINNER  
  
Liz's mind jolted, he was eating dinner, while talking to her, he could manage both?  
  
YES came the bemused reply. She could feel his wry laughter down their link  
  
SO WHO IS THERE WITH YOU?  
  
JUST ISABEL AND DAD, MUM HAD TO GO TO THE OFFICE  
  
AND THEY DON'T SUSPECT  
  
NO WHY WOULD THEY?  
  
WELL, I'VE EATEN DINNER THERE, USUALLY ITS A BATTLE AS TO WHO CAN GET A WORD IN. She knew he wouldn't be offended by her saying that.  
  
TRUE Max said HOWEVER WE'RE ALL QUIET TONIGHT. AUNT LUCY HAD TO GO INTO HOSPITAL  
  
THE ONE WHO LIVES IN L.A?  
  
YES  
  
WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER Liz, as close as they were, could easily detect his concern.  
  
SHE'S PREGNANT AND THE BABY'S PREMATURE  
  
MAX IM SORRY. IS IT SERIOUS?  
  
IT COULD BE. WE DON'T KNOW MUCH YET.  
  
There was a silence not an uncomfortable one but Max broke it by saying LIZ I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SIGN OUT NOW. DAD NEEDS ME FOR SOMETHING.  
  
Liz frowned, he was being unusually reticent, she could almost feel him close down his end of the link, another question, did he, or she have the ability to do that.  
  
She said goodbye and felt his essence fade once again to the back of her mind, though she was as aware of it as ever, she had to admit it didn't feel as strong as before. 


	4. To go from here

(Here at last is chapter four, thank you for all the great feedback but if you have any ideas about where you would like this to go then please tell me.  
  
  
  
It was mad, that was all there was to say, even though it had only been 26 hours and 12 minutes since she had discovered she was mentally linked to Max, she already started defining her life from that moment, for it had changed everything. Now she had two secrets to keep 1. Her boyfriend was an alien 2. She could communicate telepathically with him. She had awoke on the first morning after i that i/ morning with those two things uppermost in her mind.  
  
As Liz walked downstairs she was more conscious then ever that she never did anything alone anymore. How she felt about that was unknown, hey, she didn't even know if this mindspeak thing was permanent.  
  
She entered the kitchen, blinking from the sunlight that streamed in from the window where the blinds had been left open last night. Pulling open the fridge door she wondered what to have for breakfast, she wasn't really that hungry.  
  
With a wry smile she thought I I am sure that I don't need to call Max to decide what to have for breakfast. I/ After last night, with all the concern over his aunt Max had I rang i/ her back to say that everything was fine, with the baby a healthy new born girl. Ordinary. That was what everything was, Liz thought as she went back into the lounge. This incredible thing had just happened to her and everything and as a result she felt really out of sync with what was going on around her. Take this morning for example, she had a day off from the Crashdown, her neighbour was out washing his car and Maria was coming over to finish that Lit project.  
  
Now she was on the front porch of her house and, in her aimless wandering she saw that a removal van had drawn up to the house opposite hers, the old McRee place had finally been sold. Even that was ordinary, not that she minded having a lull in the action and hectic lifestyle that came with being in love with Max, she wouldn't change a thing if the alternative was being without him. And she was growing increasingly aware that she wouldn't be able to bear the loss of this increased closeness either.  
  
But whatever it was, it didn't come without its fair share of awkwardness. Already Liz had the problem of just I when I/exactly she was supposed to contact Max, now that she could anytime, and, as it looked, anywhere. Remembering she still had to download some files before Maria arrived, she turned back inside and headed for the computer.  
  
She was unaware though, of the pair of eyes that followed her. 


End file.
